¿y tu orgullo?
by LanG13
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke llevan 3 años de casados en su tercer aniversario Sakura planea comprarle algo a Sasuke pero se encuentra con una fatal noticia este la engaña con su secretaria de nombre karin por lo que se divorcian y sakura sale del país regresa después de 4 años pero con un hijo ¿que pasara cuando sasuke conozca al pequeño souta?
1. Capítulo 1

Vacío sentía un inmenso vacío cerro sus ojos intentando dejar de ver esa imagen pero aun con los ojos cerrados la imagen seguía allí tan clara abrió sus ojos jade y lágrimas amargas salían de esto ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Claro había sido tan idiota que pensó que el la llegaría a amar algún día tonta, tonta, tonta le dolía tanto que pensó que moriría.

En un restaurante estaba un pelinegro besándose con una pelirroja y justo hoy sakura y sasuke cumplían 3 años de casado él nunca le había dicho que le amaba ahora veía muy clara la razón sasuke la engaña con Karin su secretario tantos viajes de negocios a los que fueron juntos ahora entendía el comportamiento de sasuke tan frio y distante.

La pelirosa iba a esa plaza para comprar el regalo de sasuke le dio hambre estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante cuando vio a sasuke pero no estaba solo venia de la mano con Karin su secretaria y lo demás ya se imaginan.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa se bañó con agua helada mientras se deshacía llorando se cambió rápido saco una maleta y empezó a empacar sus cosas allí cuando guardo todo subió las maletas a su auto y se marchó a la casa de su mejor amiga ino.

Cuando llego se bajó del carro y toco la puerta respiro profundo y espero a que abrieran cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró de frente con sai el esposo de ino.

-hola sakura que sorpresa verte por aquí-dijo sai sonriendo-¿vienes a ver a ino?-asentí levemente con la cabeza sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

-sakura pasa-dijo ino apareciendo de repente cuando estaban dentro de la casa le conto todo a ino ella al ver lo destrozada que estaba su amiga accedió a que se quedara con ella la abra.

Alrededor de las 10:00 pm no tenía ni una sola llamada perdida y ya sabía porque sasuke seguramente seguía con Karin sintió como sus ojos le picaban los cerro fuertemente y se quedó dormida al día siguiente se levantó a las 8:00 y se cambió para irse al hospital ya que ella era doctora.

Al llegar al hospital fue directo a su oficina y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a sasuke sentado en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no estabas en casa ayer?-pregunto frio mirándola con desprecio que irónico ¿acaso no era ella que se debía comportar así?

-nada que importe realmente –respondió mirándolo

-claro seguramente estabas con tu amante ¿tan resistente eres sakura que necesitaste toda la noche con él?-pregunto con burla ella sintió una punzada de dolor y sin más exploto.

-no soy tu por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Karin?-dijo ella mirándole fríamente el abrió los ojos sorprendido pero después de unos segundos volvió su máscara de indiferencia.

-sakura eso no es de tu…-ella lo interrumpió rápidamente lanzándole una caja que al abrirla se encontraba un reloj

-feliz aniversario cariño fue ayer pero estabas muy ocupado engañándome de una vez te lo digo no volveré a esa casa y no quiero volver a verte quiero divorcio-dijo ella fríamente mirándolo

-no ,vas a volver a casa y todo seguirá como antes-hablo sasuke

-ya te he dicho quiero el divorcio no cambiare de opinión así podrás revolcarte con cualquiera de tus secretarias.

Sasuke salió de la oficina dando un portazo sakura se sentó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ella tenía que seguir adelante miro el verdadero regalo que tenía para sasuke un papel que confirmaba su embarazo pero ahora sasuke ya no importaba ella tenía que salir adelante por ella y su hijo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que alguien brincaba en mi cama me encontré con una hermosa cabellera azabache y unos alegres ojos jades que cuando vieron que estaba despierta se abrieron más.

-¿mami te levante?-pregunto mi pequeño souta quien hace poco había cumplido sus cuatro años.

-algo así ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte mirándole él se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo de la habitación mire el reloj que estaba en el mueble al lado de mi cama el reloj marcaba que eran las 8 de la mañana lo que significa que era tarde.

Me levante rápido y aliste a souta le puse su uniforme y después aliste yo cuando los dos estuvimos listos subimos al carro deje a souta en su escuela allí desayuna y come así que no me preocupaba tanto al llegar al hospital me encontré con una de mis amigas enfermeras Emma.

-sakura-me llamo cuando la vi tenía un café y una dona en su mano sonreí y tome lo que me daba al llegar a mi consultorio me senté y después deje escapar un largo suspiro ya habían pasado 4 años desde que me vine a vivir a estados unidos después de hablar con tsunade la directora del hospital me dijo que en el hospital de Seattle había lugar para mi después de contarle lo que había pasado con sasuke ella me ofreció su ayuda que acepte sin dudar después del divorcio tome el primer avión que pude aún recuerdo la cara de sasuke.

*FLASHBACK*

Cuando termine mi trabajo me dirigí a casa de ino recibí una llamada de sasuke diciendo que al final de cuentas si me daría el divorcio después de una semana nos separamos cuando fui a "casa" a recoger lo que me faltaba Karin estaba allí me miro y después hablo.

-así que es verdad ustedes si se divorciaron-dijo sonriendo levemente

-así es ahora es todo tuyo que lo disfrutes aunque siento un poco de lastima por ti después de todo sasuke nunca va amar a alguien así que espero que no te haga tanto daño-dije mirándola y sonriendo levemente.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Tsunade estuvo en contacto con ella todo el tiempo hace poco le había hecho una proposición regresar a Japón como Cirujana cardiotorácica y vivir con ella era una buena oferta tomando en cuenta que cuando estuvo en el Sant Grace era una cirujana general llevaba día pensándolo y al fin tenía una respuesta aceptaría ya había pasado mucho tiempo quería ver a ino, sai, hinata a tsunade.

Después de operar a dos personas y atender a otros pacientes se dio cuenta que ya era hora de ir por su pequeño salió sin apresurarse y se encamino al colegio al llegar se encontré con la profesora de souta.

-buena tarde señorita haruno-dijo ella amablemente

-buena tarde miss Jenny –respondí yo amablemente ella se dio la vuelta y llamo a souta quien salió corriendo y me abrazo.

-mami vamos a casa-dijo mi pequeño hijo saltando

Al llegar a casa le ayude con su tarea tenía que hablar con el sobre ir a Japón y ver qué es lo que él quería al hablarle sobre el tema pude ver que se emocionó y rápidamente acepto mudarnos.

Llame a tsunade para decirle lo que había decidido ella se alegró y dijo que el día domingo nos mudaríamos era algo rápido según ella pero para mí era bastante tedioso.

Comenzaríamos de nuevo y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto estaba feliz por ver a mis amigos pero aun había algo que me recordaba que Sasuke también estaría allí probablemente con Karin

- _LO SIENTO MI IMAGINACION ANDA PERDIDA POR AHORA PROMETO MEJORAR EL SIGUIENTE POR AHORA ESTO ES SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE VA A PASAR O ALGO ASI xD_

 _Me despido y nos leemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3

Era un lindo día en Japón hacía ya una semana que estaban ella y su hijo allí 3 días después de llegar tsunade ya tenía todo listo por lo que me incorpore al hospital lo más rápido que se pudo la casa de tsunade era grande y hermosa con 6 habitaciones en el 2do piso y cada una con su propio baño su casa de color lila con arreglos en purpura en dorado era muy linda el ama de llaves, las sirvientas y el jardinero tenían una amabilidad muy buena souta realmente estaba contento y estaba emocionado porque hoy lo llevaría a mi trabajo ya que hoy no tenía clases.

-mami apúrate-gritaba mi pequeño desde su habitación

Termine de hacerme una coleta dejando mi fleco arreglado mi cabello era largo había crecido mucho ya que llegaba a mi cadera me dirigí al cuarto de souta quien estaba frente al espejo intentando calmar su cabello lo vestí y peine en menos de 10 minutos desayunamos rápidamente y subimos al coche que tsunade me dio para que no utilizara el transporte público.

-¿estás listo pequeño?-pregunte a souta quien me sonrió y asintió efusivamente Salimos del auto y caminamos algunas enfermeras miraban al pequeño y después a mi cuando llegue a la oficina de tsunade souta la saludo.

-tía tsunade voy a estar con mami todo el día-le dijo souta después de hablar con ella entre a mi oficina deje mis cosas y Salí en busca de hinata quien quería conocer a souta al encontrarla se quedó pasmada.

-él es souta-pregunto mientras se acercaba hinata es una enfermera de cabellos negro y ojos color perla muy linda que conocí hace poco.

-mucho gusto señorita hinata yo soy souta haruno-hablo mi niño educadamente estirando su mano

-o por dios eres tan lindo-dijo hinata efusivamente mientras abrazaba a souta quien reía por los mimos que le hacia hinata

Hinata se llevó a souta y yo regrese a mi oficina escuche a alguien que tocaba

-adelante-dije sin levantar la vista de mis papeles

-sakura-dijo una voz que conocía bien levante la vista encontrándome con una pelirroja su mirada lucia triste y supe que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto le sonreí levemente y le indique que pasara.

-un gusto verte de nuevo Karin-dije levemente-¿a que se debe tu visita?-le pregunte mirándola

-sakura yo... lo siento tanto dios de verdad lo lamento-me sorprendí al ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas-no debí meterme entre sasuke y tu pero era estúpida y creía que era amor lamento tanto que por mi culpa sufrieras perdón sakura-habla entre cortadamente mientras lloraba.

-te perdona Karin así que está bien-dije dándole palmaditas en su espalda

-¿Qué? tan rápido sakura deberías hacerme sufrir y odiarme deberías de hacer mi vida imposible-dijo mirándome

-Karin si no eras tú seria otra sasuke no me amaba eso no iba a cambiar tarde o temprano pasaría y creo que ya has sufrido lo que sufrí las dos nos enamoramos de un hombre que no quería a nadie más que al el mismo fuimos estúpidas lo admito al principio quería asesinarte pero después todo fue calma me sentía bien y eso no ha cambiado estoy bien ahora mismo así que ya no importa.-le dije mirándola ella sonrió levemente

-puedo darte un abrazo-pregunto asentí y ella me abrazo nos separamos cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

-mami mira lo que me dio la señorita hinata-Karin miro impresionada a mi hijo

-o por dios sakura –dijo mientras se tapaba la boca-se parece tanto a el –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi hijo quien sonreí alegremente.

-souta haruno mucho gusto-dijo dándole la mano Karin quien le devolvió el saludo

-¿él lo sabe?-pregunto negué con la cabeza ella devolvió su vista a souta quien jugaba con un pequeño tren que le había dado hinata.

Después Karin se despidió y salió de mi oficina souta se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras yo atendía a algunas personas la última persona a la que atendería la conocía perfectamente mikoto uchiha me arrepentí de haber traído a souta.

-querida-saludo alegremente mientras me abrazaba después automáticamente sus ojos se desviaron a souta-así que tengo un nieto-se agacho y acaricio sus cabellos.

-no se lo diga a sasuke-hable rápidamente esperando que entendiera lo que decía

-cariño, iba a pedirte lo mismo no se lo digas mi hijo no merece a unos Angeles como ustedes-me sorprendí por sus palabras-mucho menos después de lo que te hizo.

Ella se puso de pie de nuevo y me abrazo yo le respondí el abrazo mikoto tenía algo que te hacía sentir en calma.

-o mikoto pero dígame está enferma viene a que la revise-pregunte alarmada.

-no estoy muy bien solo que ino me dijo que habías vuelto y quería visitarte-dijo sonriendo

-en ese caso tome asiento –le dije mirándola ella asintió

-y cuéntame que has hecho en estos 4 años-suspire

-bueno le contare-dije sonriendo

Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero intentare actualizar dos veces por semana espero que les guste! Ya casi viene el encuentro con sasuke! *-*

Como sea nos leemos luego y cuídense de las arañas sé que planean gobernar el mundo!

Atte:Lan xD


End file.
